Xérophile
by heiji
Summary: Duo est un chanteur très connu et Heero fan réussit à le rencontrer après un concert... Défi express d'Ephemeris


Titre : Xérophile

Chansons : L' Âme-stram-gram et Porno Graphique de Mylène Farmer

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lecteur : Heiji... Alors pitié... Ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes...

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Heero va voir son chanteur préféré en concert Shinigami et par la suite, il le rencontre par hasard en boîte...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Cette histoire est un défi lancé par Ephemeris...Un défi express écrit en moins d'un jour... Pendant ce temps, Ephemeris a dû écrire un défi assez compliqué sur Quatre, Duo et Heero...

Condition du défi d'Ephemeris: A la fin pour ne pas dévoiler le défi.

_En italique : Ce qui est écrit sur des papiers et lu par Heero dans sa tête._

_**Attention ! Heero et Duo totalement OOC vous êtes averti !**_

Chapitre unique :

Heero n'en revenait pas mais, il était bien là... Il en avait toujours rêvé... Assister à un concert du grand Shinigami... Depuis une heure et demie, son chanteur préféré enchaînait les chansons sans s'arrêter... Heero ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du chanteur depuis le début du concert... Mais, pour la dernière chanson, la lumière avait été éteinte... On ne voyait rien sur scène... Tout à coup, un projecteur s'alluma... Révélant le chanteur... Il était allongé sur le sol, nu, recouvert seulement d'un simple drap... La beauté du chanteur était éblouissante... Il était encore plus beau quà la télé... Sa longue natte était détachée et ses cheveux lâchés lui donné une apparence angélique... le drap recouvrait à peine le corps du chanteur... Heero ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse blanc et musclé du chanteur... Tout à coup, de sa voix cristalline, Shinigami commença sa chanson...

En moi, en moi, toi que j'aime,  
dis-moi, dis-moi, quand ça ne va pas,  
il n'y a que ça qui nous gouverne,  
dis-moi combien de fois ?

Partager mon ennui le plus Abyssal,  
au premier venu qui trouvera ça banal,  
J'ouïs tout ce que tu confesses,  
et l'essaim scande l'ivresse  
j'ouïs tous ceux que tu condamnes,  
t'éreintent, te font du charme :

Le drap sur la scène cachait très peu l'anatomie de Shinigami et Heero laissait errer ses pensées sur ce corps parfait... Comme pour le provoquer, le chanteur multipliait les poses lassives et les poses suggestives... Le reste des spectateurs étaient muets aussi écoutant la voix douce du chanteur... Shinigami semblait chanter cette chanson comme s'il était seul, sans personne autour de lui...

c'est L'Âme-stram-gram,  
En moi, en moi, toi que j'aime,  
dis-moi, dis-moi, quand ça ne va pas,  
il n'y a que ça qui nous gouverne,  
dis-moi combien de fois,  
En moi, en moi, toi que j'aime,  
dis-moi, dis-moi quand ça ne va pas,  
immisce, et glisse l'abdomen  
dans l'orifice à moi

Toute la salle avait repris le refrain en même temps que Shinigami... Shinigami au bord la scène, de sa main libre caressé le visage des spectateurs du premier rang excitant ceux-ci... Le service d'ordre avait beaucoup de mal à maintenir les spectateurs à distance... Heero s'imaginait à leurs places... La main de son chanteur préféré sur le visage... Shinigami lui continuait à chanter, il semblait comme transcendé au yeux de Heero...

Des absents, un Bourdon, une oreille amie,  
confidences sur divan, on se psychanalyse  
J'ouïs tout ce que tu susurres,  
et l'essaim bat la mesure,  
j'ouïs tes oedipes complexes,  
et l'essaim se manifeste :

Shinigami se mouvait lentement sur le sol comme s'il se prélassait multipliant toujours les poses lassives... Des sifflets se faisaient entendre à l'attention de Shinigami ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage... Heero lui écoutait tout en savourant le moment présent, s'imaginant un instant sous le drap avec le chanteur... L'ambiance était incroyable... Shinigami savait faire de l'effet...

c'est L'Âme-stram-gram,  
Âme-stram-gram,  
pique et pique et collégram,  
bourre et bourre et ratatam,  
âme-stram-gram,  
pique dame,  
Âme-stram-gram pique, pique-moi dans l'âme,  
bourrée bourrée de noeuds mâles,  
L'Âme-stram-gram pique dames.

La voix du chanteur se fit un murmure puis la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau sous les applaudissements des spectateurs... Le concert était déjà fini... Heero n'en revenait pas, ce concert avait été idyllique... Il avait vécu un de ses plus beaux rêves... Lentement Heero quitta la salle... Il rêvait toujours au chanteur, Shinigami... Il l'avait toujours adoré... ses chansons étaient tellement belles... A chaque nouvelle chanson, il se sentait touché... Comment pouvait-on écrire aussi bien ? Et toucher aussi juste ? Ses chansons semblaient toujours écrites pour lui... Heero continuait à errer dans ses pensées quand une voiture le claxonna...

Heero !

Heero détourna la tête et quitta ses pensées... Non loin de là, son meilleur ami lui faisait signe... Il était venu le rechercher à la sortie du concert... Heero s'approcha de la voiture toujours rêveur et monta sans dire un mot...

Alors ce concert ?

Quatre, tu n'as pas idée... C'était grandiose... Il y avait une ambiance incroyable...

A voir le monde qui sort de la salle, je veux bien le croire... Ils ont tous l'air enchanté... Toi aussi d'ailleurs...

Quatre manoeuvra pour faire demi-tour...

Et ce chanteur ? Alors aussi bien qu'à la télé...

Mieux... Il est trop sexy surtout à la fin.. Il a chanté la chanson avec seulement un drap sur lui... Tu aurais dû venir Quatre !

Ce n'est pas mon genre de musique, Heero... Je trouve qu'il a l'air faux ton chanteur...

N'importe quoi !

Ne t'énerves pas Heero... je te dis juste ce que je pense...

Excuse-moi... Mais t'aurais dû voir ça...

Enfin, je suis content de t'avoir trouvé une place.. Tu en ressors tellement content...

Oui, je te remercie encore...

De rien...

Sinon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Toi, je sais pas, mais moi je dois passer en boîte. Dorothy m'y attend avec Catherine et Trowa. Tu viens avec nous ça me ferait très plaisir...

Si tu veux... Je terminerai la soirée en beauté comme ça...

Quatre sourit en faisant demi-tour.

Quatre était le meilleur ami de Heero depuis l'enfance. Quatre Raberba était issu d'une famille très riche, la boîte dont avait parlé Quatre lui appartenait comme beaucoup d'entreprises de la colonie L4, mais Quatre n'y faisait même pas attention... Grand patron à vingt ans, Quatre n'en restait pas moins une personne normale qui s'amusait et qui restait naturelle loin du monde des grandes fortunes.. Quatre ne connaissait rien au monde la jet-set, il en restait loin pour profiter de ses amis d'enfance.

Pendant tout le voyage, Heero raconta le concert dans les moindres détails... Il avait l'air aux anges ce qui était rare chez lui... Plutôt timide et réservé, Heero avait peu d'ami à l'exception de Quatre, Trowa et Catherine. Mais Heero était transcendé quand il écoutait la musique de Shinigami... il semblait heureux ce qui était rare... Et Quatre s'était démené pour trouver ses places... Voir la joie de son ami lui réchauffait le coeur...

Quatre se gara sur sa place réservée. Il venait d'arriver, dehors, decant la boîte, la queue était immense... La boîte de Quatre était la plus populaire de toutes les colonies. Les gens se battaient pour entrer dans l'espoir de voir des célébrités qui passeraient par là...

Heero sortit de la voiture suivit de Quatre. Mais tout les deux ne passérent pas par l'entrée principale, trop encombrée, mais par une petite porte dérobée derrière...

La boîte, ce soir était pleine à craquer... Quatre chercha les autres, il les repéra, assis dans un coin, à les attendre. Heero suivit son ami jusqu'à la table sans rien dire...A peine arrivé, Quatre embrassa Trowa et s'assit sur ses genoux...

Je t'ai manqué ?

Un peu...

Méchant !

Heero, comment ça va ? Bien ce concert ?

Génial... Dorothy, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point... C'était grandiose...

Si tu le dis. J'aime pas trop ce groupe... Comment y s'appelle déjà ?

Xérophile.

Ouais, enfin, chacun ses goûts...

Bon... On va pas passer la soirée là-dessus.. Si on allait danser ? Trowa ?

Trowa se leva et suivit Dorothy sur la piste... Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, Quatre l'avertit.

Pas touche à mon mec Dorothy !

Promis...

Bon, Heero, sinon quoi de neuf cette semaine ? On t'a pas beaucoup vu...

Rien de spécial Cath, j'attendais trop ce concert...

Ma parole ! Tu ne parles que de ça...

Enfin, je suis content que mon cadeau t'ai fait autant plaisir...

Monsieur Winner...

Quatre se retourna... La personne qui lui parlait, était le videur de la boîte de nuit...

Qu'y a t-il, Zech ?

Une personne importante souhaite vous parler...

Vraiment de qui s'agit-il ?

Il dit s'appeler Duo Maxwell...

QUOI !

Tous se retournérent vers Heero qui venait de crier.

Tu sais de qu'il s'agit ?

Bien sûr, Cath ! C'est le chanteur du groupe que j'ai été voir !

On dirait que le hasard fait bien les choses...

Zech, dites-lui de venir ici s'il veut me parler...

Zech acquiesça puis s'éloigna...

Hé bien ! Après le concert, tu vas pouvoir parler à la personne que tu vénéres...

Quatre ! Tu...

Tout à coup, aucun mot ne sorti de la bouche de Heero... face à lui, dans le dos de Quatre, il reconnu Shinigami... Malgré ses lunettes de soleil et ses cheveux attachés en natte... Sa silhouette restait la même et Heero n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit...

Monsieur Winner...

Quatre se retourna.

Monsieur Maxwell, je présume... Ravi de vous rencontrer...

Pas autant que moi... On m'a beaucoup parlé du beau garcon blond qui dirigeait cet endroit...

Quatre sourit mais il n'appréciait pas ce genre d'approche, il tenta de détourner la conversation...

Mon meilleur ami, Heero est fan de votre musique...

Vraiment ?

N'est-ce-pas, Heero ?

Heero regarda la star qui se tenait à quelques metres de lui... Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler... Au bout de quelques secondes, il lâcha un oui hésitant

Oui...

Un beau brun timide... Il n'y a que des canons dans cette boite dites-moi, Monsieur winner...

Heero regarda autour de lui, personne... Son chanteur préféré parlait bien de lui ! Heero rougit en comprenant que les paroles de Shinigami lui était destinées...

Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Quatre dévisagea Shinigami... Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez ce garçon...

Et bien ?

Bien sûr !

C'était Heero qui avait accepté... Il se poussa de la banquette pour faire un peu de place à Shinigami.

Alors que fait un beau brun comme toi dans la vie ?

Heero sursauta... il rêvait sa star préféré ne pouvait pas être assis à côté de lui à le draguer !

Heero est informaticien.

Un beau métier... j'ai besoin d'un informaticien pour mon prochain album...

Vraiment ?

Ca t'intéresses ?

Bien sûr ! Mais c'est une offre sérieuse ?

Evidemment ! J'aimerais bien travailler avec toi beau brun...

Heero rougit à nouveau.

Ca te dit de danser avec moi ? On réglera les détails après...

Bien sûr, j'en serai enchanté !

Shinigami se leva suivit par Heero qui était presque en transe... Ils rejoignirent la piste sous le regard inquiet de Quatre...

Je n'aime pas ça...

Quoi Quatre ?

Ce type... Je ne l'aime pas...

Allons, Heero ne risque rien ! Et puis il réalise un rêve... Laisse-le en profiter...

Tu as raison bon, on va danser nous aussi Catherine ?

Avec plaisir ! Beau frère...

Arrête, belle soeur !

Quatre éclata de rire et se leva prenant la main de Catherine pour l'amener danser.

Sur la piste, Heero semblait vivre un rêve... Il ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux améthystes de Shinigami...

Shinigami...

Appelle-moi Duo, je préfére...

Duo... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ca ne se voit pas ? Je danse avec toi...

Heero rougit à nouveau...

Le rouge te va très bien...

Arrêtez...

Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais... Je ne te mordrai pas... Du moins, pas encore...

Heero et Duo enchainérent les danses ensemble... Heero se sentait aux anges... Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter... Déjà sept danses qu'ils étaient ensemble et Heero n'avait toujours pas totalement réalisé... Duo faisait de plus en plus d'avance à Heero et de plus en plus évidente...

A leur table, Dorothy, Quatre, Catherine et trowa regardaient la scène...

Je n'aime pas ce type...

Tu es jaloux, Quatre ?

Non, Baka ! Mais je sens qu'il va apporter que des ennuis à Heero...

Mais non mon coeur... Tu te fais des idées...

Le couple dansa encore quelques danses avant que Shinigami ne se penche et murmure à l'oreille de Heero.

Chez toi ou chez moi ?

* * *

Heero n'en revenait pas... Allongé sur le lit, il était en train de reprendre sa respiration... Dans la suite d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, Heero venait de faire l'amour avec Shinigami... Heero se sentait plané sur des petits nuages... Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais était auparavant... Il se sentait bien et heureux tout simplement... Il n'aurait jamais imaginé finir sa soirée comme ça... Il avait été dans les bras de la personne qu'il admirait le plus... 

Heero resta allongé sur le lit reprenant son souffle. Duo, lui, se leva. Il attrapa sa boîte d'antidépresseurs sur la table de nuit, en pris un puis s'asseya au bord du lit avant d'allumer une cigarette...

Duo, je peux te poser une question ?

Vas-y...

Pourquoi xérophile comme nom de groupe ?

Tu sais ce que ca veut dire ?

Oui, c'est un terme de botanique, on l'utilise pour parler de plantes quisont adaptéesà la sécheresse.

Duo acquiesça en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

Tu sais comment on m'appelais au lycée ?

Non...

Belle plante...

C'est pour ça... Je suis une belle plante perdu au milieu du désert, une belle plante qui n'a rencontré que des coeurs arides... Ca m'a profondément changé.

Il ne faut pas dire ça... Moi je t'aime...

Heero essaya de se rapprocher de Duo mais Duo se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Une belle plante en enfer...

Heero fixa Duo, son regard semblait vide et froid...

Une belle plante d'enfer... tu veux dire...

Duo se retourna un pâle sourire sur le visage...

Tu es gentil...

Duo se pencha et embrassa Heero. Puis, il se redressa et se dirigea vers son bureau. Duo remua quelques papiers avant de s'assoire, de prendre un stylo et de se plonger dedans... Heero se leva à son tour et se mis derrière lui pour lire la feuille...

Mon coeur est rempli,  
Mais mon corps s'ennuie  
Tes jeux délibérés avec un dé,  
Des dés pipés, des dés pipés,  
des dés pipés

Je veux savoir où naît le vent  
J'ai l'âme inerte en même temps  
Il y a de l'uniformité partout  
De la pensée en boîte et c'est  
bien tout !

Mon coeur est rempli,  
Mais mon corps s'ennuie  
Je t'ai montré mon arrière-train  
Mon céans, mon céans, mon céans  
L'océan

Et quand ma langue se délie...  
C'est l'éloquence de mes silences  
Là, sur ton orifice ami...  
Je m'immisce dans ta pénombre,  
Et, là, je fais le tour du monde

Mon coeur est rempli,  
Mais mon corps s'ennuie  
Les poupées qui disent "oui  
et non"

Qu'on é.cu de la même...  
Façon, je dis non, je dis non,  
je dis non, je dis non,  
je dis non !  
Je dis non !

Je dis qu'il n'y a pas de porno chic  
Mais bien que des porcs au sens  
strict  
Primo, deuxio, tertio, c'est le chaos  
J'ai bien le coeur sur le bord du  
billot

Mon corps se rempli  
Mais mon coeur aussi  
Et plus le corps est entravé  
Plus l'esprit est "libre", est "libre",  
est "libre",

Mon coeur est rempli  
Mais mon coeur s'ennuie  
Et plus le corps est entravé  
Plus l'esprit est "libre", est "libre",  
est "libre"...

C'est ta nouvelle chanson ?

Oui...

J'adore...

C'est gentil... Tu peux me laisser, je dois bosser un peu...

Et qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant ?

Dors un peu...

D'accord, je t'aime...

Heero embrassa Duo sans que celui ne répondent avant de s'allonger. Il avait enfin rencontré une personne qui le comprenait si bien... Toutes ses chansons qui le touchaient en plein coeur... Il se sentait si bien avec Duo et pourtant il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures... Heero n'avait jamais été comme ça... Aussi tranquille, aussi bien avec une personne... Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre... En quelques heures, il était tombé amoureux fou de Duo... Il n'y croyait toujours pas mais il était bien là... Tout se passait comme dans un rêve... Heero s'endormit très vite avec l'impression d'être au paradis...

* * *

Heero se réveilla très tard dans la chambre. Il regarda à côté de lui, personne... Heero se leva encore totalement nu et fit le tour de l'appartement mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Duo... Il était seul... La chambre avait été vidée, plus aucun vêtement, ni papier appartenant à Duo... 

Tout à coup, il remarqua un papier sur le bureau... Il était apparement pour lui...

_J'ai payé la chambre. Tu peux rester là jusqu'à midi._

_J'ai passé une très bonne nuit..._

_Adieu_

_Duo_

Heero regarda plusieurs fois le message avant de le comprendre... Aussitôt après, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre... La limousine qui les avait amenée la veille était garée devant la porte de l'hôtel. Heero attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla en vitesse. Une fois à peu près présentable, il dévala les escaliers bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage... Arrivé en bas dans le hall, il se précipita dehors mais la scène qu'il vit coupa son élan. Duo était en train d'embrasser un autre garçon brun aux yeux verts...

Heero se rapprocha du couple sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Duo détourna le regard et le fixa.

Réveillé ?

Où...Où est-ce que tu vas ?

J'ai une tournée à continuer...

La brun à côté de Duo sourit et le pris dans ses bras.

Qui est-ce ?

Mon petit ami Solo...

Le coeur de Heero se brisa en entendant les mots de Duo... Il n'y croyait pas... Il avait mal entendu...Mal compris...

Quoi ?

C'est mon petit ami...

Et ce que...

Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était une bonne distraction...

On a couché ensemble !

Et alors ? Solo en a l'habitude... Il sait que j'ai besoin de distraction...

Heero n'y croyait pas... Il se sentait désemparé... Sous le choc... Ce qui s'était passé, si intense, si important pour lui n'était qu'un amusement pour Duo ?

De distraction ?

Oui, on a passé une bonne soirée c'est tout...

Tu plaisantes !

Non, et laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît, je suis pressé...

Duo se retournait vers la voiture pour partir mais Heero l'attrapa par le bras.

Mais cette nuit...

C'était agréable, c'est tout ! arrête, tu veux pas gâcher ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mais...

Laisse-moi !

Duo, t'as dit le lâcher !

Heero obtempéra mais il n'y croyait pas. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage sans qu'il s'en rende compte... En un instant, son coeur s'était brisé... Il se sentait perdu, perdu et trahi...

La limousine démarra en trombe, Heero resta là sans bouger...Les larmes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses...

On l'avait dupé... Heero ne savait pas comment réagir...

La limousine disparu soudain de son champ de vision, Heero ne pouvait rester là... Il fit demi tour pour regagner la chambre en bousculant tout sur son passage...

Il fallait qu'il s'isole... Tout venait de se briser autour de lui... Son coeur était en mille morceaux... Il avait mal... Mal comme jamais auparavant...

Heero arriva à la chambre et s'enferma... Toujours en larmes, il s'allongea sur le lit.

Heero n'y croyait pas... Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette douleur.. Tout ce qui venait de se passer... Cette personne qu'il admirait tant, qu'il croyait comprendre par ses chansons.. Cette personne qui semblait être faite pour lui, l'avait trahi... Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.. C'était dur, beaucoup trop dur... Il ne pouvait pas y repenser, ça faisait trop mal.. Il fallait trouver quelque chose... Cette trahison était trop forte... Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.. Pas vivre avec ça... Ca le déchirait de l'intérieur... Tout ce en quoi il croyait s'était écroulé comme un château de paille...

Tout à coup, Heero remarqua quelque chose sur la table de nuit... Duo avait oublié sa boîte d'antidépresseurs.

Heero l'ouvrit... Il en restait une cinquantaine...

Heero les regarda un moment, les larmes coulaient toujours... Puis d'un coup, il vida la boite dans sa main.

* * *

Duo venait d'arriver dans sa nouvelle suite sur la colonie L3. Solo l'avait encore abandonné pour partir dieu seul sait où... Duo était à son bureau en train d'écrire une chanson... La télé était allumée mais Duo ne l'écoutait pas... Jusqu'à ce qu'une information racontée par un journaliste attire son attention... 

Cet après-midi, un homme nommé heero Yuy a été retrouvé mort dans la plus grande suite de l'hôtel "le Gundam Wing" de la L4... Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aurait ingéré une forte dose d'antidépresseurs... D'après les premières constatations, il s'agirait d'un suicide...Prêt de lui, a été retrouvé un mot resté confidentiel pour l'instant... Cet incident dans ce grand hôtel a fait l'effet d'une bombe sur la L4, il semblerait que...

Duo souffla et éteignit la télévision.

L'imbécile...

Duo posa son crayon, et se dirigea vers la douche...

Il devait se dépêcher...

Dans une heure, il devait être sur scène...

Fin

Condition du défi express d'Ephemeris : Duo est un chanteur et Heero est fan de lui. Après un concert, il se rencontrent, Heero tombe amoureux mais Duo ne l'aime pas et ne fait que jouer avec lui. L'histoire devant finir très mal...

Okay, je reconnais que parfois je suis sadique avec les défis que je lance à Ephemeris... Surtout cette fois-ci en fait, mais me faire écrire ça ! Une histoire qui finit mal ! Moi, Ally Mac Beal en puissance... Pauvre Heero, c'est pas ma faute... Moi aussi, il me faut des antidépresseurs après avoir lu cette histoire... Vraiment...

Je la trouve ratée, pas crédible et finalement ce que j'en ai fait ne me plaît pas vraiment...

Dites-moi ce que vous vous en pensez... J'attends vos reviews... Merci d'avance...

Heiji


End file.
